Hojo's Week in the Feudal Era
by pikaree1
Summary: Hojo spends a week in the Feudal Era, and the whole time he doesn't realize that Inuyasha's a half-demon! Parody/Adventure/Humor.


**Petal: We've got another jointed fanfictiooooooooooon~~~~~~!**

**Copper: A parody it is, then! For Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: I don't wanna be part of no dumb parody!**

**Petal: **_**You will do it or Kagome will sit you into next millenium.**_

**Inuyasha: Then it's a good thing you two ain't the owners of the Inuyasha anime 'n' manga.**

**Copper: Hahaha! We just tricked you into doing the disclaimer!**

The Inuyasha group stared at Kagome, flabbergasted. "Well?" she asked patiently. "Are any of you going to go to the historical festival with me?"

Sango coughed, "Are you sure we won't have to dress in clothes from your time?"

Kagome gave her the A-Okay sign. "Positively!"

Inuyasha stubbornly refused until Kagome told him that there would be ramen.

They traveled over to the well. In the meantime, Rin, who had overheard, went to beg Sesshomaru to take her to the festival. Koga, who had been stalking Kagome, sped over to the well, and Ayame, who had been stalking him, followed. Sesshomaru gave Rin his consent, and Kagura, who had been stalking Sesshomaru, flew back to Naraku's lair.

"Hey, Naraku!" she called. "I'm following Inuyasha and his shard detector to a festival!"

"Sure, yeah, okay," the half-demon muttered. "Take Kanna and Hakudoshi with you as well." His head remained bent over a pile of paperwork. "The money needed to pay for the damage Kagura made while training... plus Hakudoshi's candy... and my hair appointment... and all the cash needed to buy my eyeshadow would be..."

His secretary Kikyo approached him. "Naraku. Remember how you were wondering were your usual hairdresser- Yura, I think her name was?- went? Well, apparently she's dead, and she's suing you for not saving her."

He grunted, "Have Kanna be my lawyer. Her mirror shows all evidence I can use to save my buggy behind. Geez, add that to the fact that I'm suing Menomaru for striking all those poses in Movie 1 instead of killing Inuyasha, and I'm in a financial pickle... I wish I could hire an actual lawyer..."

Kagura sweatdropped and went to collect her siblings.

Inuyasha's group jumped down the well, followed by Sesshomaru's group and the wolves. Kagura flew Kanna, Entei, and Hakudoshi down to join the rest, and they all exited the well in a tumble. Kagome's grandfather immediately came to see what the commotion was all about. When he saw the demons, he immediately tried to exorcise them.

_GRAMPA HIGURASHI used SACRED SUTRAS!_

_JAKEN fainted!_

_It didn't affect OTHER DEMONS..._

_GRAMPA HIGURASHI gained 0.000000000000001 EXP. points!_

_GRAMPA HIGURASHI grew to Lv. 2!_

Kagome sweatdropped at Souta's narration. "He plays waaaaaaaaaay too much Pokemon (A/N: Copper's playing his Ruby Version as we type!)."

Everyone crowded into Kagome's living room as she explained that they weren't allowed to attack anyone or she'd place beads of subjugation on them, and she further explained that in Sesshomaru's case, she'd have Rin do it for her, understand, Jaken? She and her group left for the festival while Mrs. Higurashi forced the others to drink some lemonade. Everyone made Kagome and Inuyasha tell them whether or not there was a randomness demon hidden in the juice.

After confirming that the lemonade was harmless, Kagome opened the door to head to the festival. However, standing right outside were Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka! "Hello, Kagome!" they exclaimed cheerfully. "We're here to pick you up for the festival!"

Hojo's grin faded when he saw Inuyasha. "Kagome, who are those people?" he asked.

"Um... they're my friends from out of town! This is Sango, her husband Miroku, and their son Shippo! And this is Inuyasha!" she answered quickly.

All of a sudden, Ayame rushed over to the group. "Kagome!" she screamed. "Sesshomaru melted your TV with his poison!"

Kagome ran inside, and sure enough, Sesshomaru had poison dripping from his claws with a ruined television not too far away. Kagome threatened to have Rin cry for two hours straight _and _place beads of subjugation on him. Once she left, Sesshomaru attempted- key word being _attempted_- to repair the TV.

In the meantime, Kagome was walking with her rather large group of friends to the festival. "Hey, Inuyasha," she said, checking the brochure, "they ran out of ramen." Just as Inuyasha was about to complain, she added, "But they have poppity corn and sugar." Now, everyone, poppity corn is something that will be posted in a fanfiction we will do soon. Right. _Soon._ We'll just explain it now. Poppity corn is our OC food that pops ten times as loud as popcorn and tastes ten times as good. It was created by a bad guy who was trying not to be cliche by taking over the world, and when you add sugar to poppity corn, you have ten times the energy and there is a 50% chance that you'll become hyper. In Sesshomaru and Hikaru Himuro's case, they would become normal people, meaning Sesshomaru would smile and Hikaru wouldn't be so obsessed with challenging Reiji Ozora all the time. Those who have not read/watched Dragon Drive will not understand what we're talking about. Anyway, Inuyasha immediately perked up, and he began brainstorming ways to get Sesshomaru to eat it.

Hojo was suspicious about a certain something since Inuyasha was walking directly next to Kagome. However, he quickly changed the subject. "What are your costumes?" he asked cheerfully.

Kagome thought fast. "Well, I'm a priestess, Inuyasha's a dog hanyou, Sango's a demon slayer, Miroku's a monk, and little Shippo's a kitsune." Shippo goo-goo-ga-ga-ed to make his baby disguise more believable.

"But what about the other people in your living room?" Yuka pressed. "And why's that cat got two tails?"

"Kilala was rescued from a lab," Kagome uttered quickly. "The silver-haired guy, Sesshomaru, is a dog daiyoukai, the red-eyed lady, Kagura, is a wind youkai, the little girl, Rin, is dressed as a feudal princess, the little boy, Kohaku, is also dressed as a demon slayer, the silver-haired kid, Hakudoshi, is dressed as a... uh... I actually don't know. The albino, Kanna, is dressed as a mirror demon, the ponytail guy, Koga, is a wolf demon, his lackeys are wolf demons, and the girl with pigtails, Ayame, is also dressed as a wolf demon. What are you guys dressed as?"

Hojo smiled proudly. "I'm wearing the old robes of my ancestor, Akitoki Hojo! He was the vassal of a fox demon!"

Sango squeezed Shippo tightly to keep him from speaking. "You're undercover here, so don't even try it," she muttered under her breath.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were obviously dressed as white wolf demons like Ayame. Sango was grateful that Kagome had told them that a lot of the cosplayers would get really into their roles; she would have spoken much too carefully if that wasn't true. Kagome's classmates would know something was up from her guarded tone.

Eventually, everyone arrived at the festival. Miroku started towards a group of female demon slayer cosplayers, but Sango grabbed him by the of his robes and hissed something in his ears that caused him to go pale. Then she and Kohaku went to join the group and share their stories which were much more believable than the rest of the group's. They also explained the flaws in the different strategies, effectively stunning the group. A bunch of dog demon cosplayers tried to get all buddy-buddy with Sesshomaru- judging from the ice cold glares they were getting, they weren't having much luck. Rin used some gold coins Sesshomaru had given her to buy two large bags of poppity corn. Then she began her quest to make Sesshomaru act normal- if only temporarily. Kohaku paled while Souta simply began narrating.

_RIN used PUPPY-DOG EYES!_

_It's super effective!_

_SESSHOMARU gave in to her demands!_

_RIN used POPPITY CORN!_

_SESSHOMARU started acting like a normal person!_

_It's the END OF THE WORLD!_

Souta walked off to find another unsuspecting victim while Kohaku and Jaken started hyperventilating. Rin pointed to a stand and begged Sesshomaru to win a stuffed dog for her. The great-and-powerful demon lord threw the rings at the targets with deadly accuracy one only gains through years of waving an energy whip around and kicking Jaken. When he handed the toy to Rin, he- gasp!- SMILED!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo had major eye-twitches while everyone else just looked on curiously.

Hojo, Eri, and Yuka continued their quest to break up my wonderful and totally canon Rebornshipping while Ayumi chattered on about how she did on the test. Hojo went up to Kagome and asked her if she wanted to go to a coffee shop afterwards, just the two of them. Inuyasha, who has excellent hearing, pulled Kagome away and gave Hojo a glare so fierce and deadly that it nearly sent the poor boy running for his mamma. "That would be great for my story!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Story?" everyone chorused in confusion.

"Yep!" she nodded brightly. "It's a romance! The princess is in love with a half-demon, and he loves her back, and they're on a quest to collect shards of the Shikon no Tama with a female demon slayer, a lecherous monk, and an adorable little kitsune! However, the hanyou has many rivals, and, and!" (A/N: If you want to know her story, look up the Inuyasha plot on wikipedia) "Plus," she added, "there's a wolf demon standing in his way, and a human is trying to win the princess's heart as well! On top of all that, they must get the shards before an evil spider hanyou with hair problems named Naraku does! Not to mention there are two witches trying to get the princess and the human together!"

Everyone's eyes twitched since they all were connected to a little bit of the plot.

Eri and Yuka grabbed Kagome and dragged her off, saying that they needed to tell her something. In the meantime, Inuyasha and Hojo were having a glaring contest while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo held up signs with slogans like 'Go Inuyasha!' and 'Inuyasha for the win!'. The acting-normal-Sesshomaru would occasionally hold up signs with advice behind Hojo's back right in Inuyasha's field of vision. If there was one thing that dog demon knew other than kicking Jaken and waving around an energy whip, it was glaring.

* * *

Eri and Yuka had Kagome backed up against a wall. Souta came in and started singing. "Backed against a wall/Gotta give it your all/Ah ah ah ah/This is the final stand/Ah ah ah ah ah ah/The power's in your hand/Two worlds collide/On the inside/You gotta fight for what's right/Before it's gone, gone, gone/This is BakuGAN!" Then he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

Kagome shook her head. "Mom seriously needs to keep him from watching too much anime. Last week it was Bakegyamon; now it's Bakugan. Is he watching all the animes in the world alphabetically or something?"

Eri cleared her throat. "Anyway, Kagome, that Inuyasha guys bad news."

"Yeah," Yuka chimed in. "I mean, what kind of guy carries around a real giant sword?" (A/N: Pretend they saw him draw Tetsusaiga)

A cloaked figure dropped from the roof. "And the two witches tried to turn the young princess against her love!" the figure exclaimed, furiously scribbling in a notebook.

The three girls sweatdropped. _Ayumi..._ However, they decided to ignore her rather than try to make her stop writing. "Inuyasha may be rough'n'tough, but he protects me!" Kagome argued. "As much as he denies it, he worries about my safety!"

Ayumi had hearts in her eyes. "Just like in my story!" she exclaimed gleefully. "Oh, for joy! This is a wonderful world of coincidences we live in!"

Souta showed up again. "We should change her name to Tomoyo," he said matter-of-factly before disappearing.

Kagome sweatdropped. "He's even reading shoujo... Cardcaptor Sakura..." She quickly used the temporary boy-reading-shoujo-manga-induced paralysis that Eri and Yuka were going through to make her escape. After the festival, Hojo asked Kagome if she'd like to go to the amusement park the next day.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Hojo, but I'm going on a trip with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango tomorrow for summer vacation. I'll have to decline," she explained.

"Then why don't I go with you?" he announced cheerfully. "Then I'll still be able to spend my summer with you!" Eri and Yuka squealed while Ayumi wrote something along the lines of 'and then the tricky human invited himself on the princess's journey and attempted to impress her with his apparently heartfelt words.'

Kagome shook her head. "No; it's too dangerous. We'll be traveling through de- I mean, danger-infested forests."

"Then what about you?" Hojo asked in confusion.

"Inuyasha will protect me!" came the confident response.

Inuyasha walked over to them. "Aw, c'mon, Kagome!" he said with disturbing cheerfulnes. "Let 'im come, just for a week? Then he'll know just how dangerous it is!"

"But-" Kagome began, only to be cut off by Inuyasha slapping Hojo on the back.

"It's decided!" the hanyou declared. "Welcome aboard, Hoho! I mean Hobo! I mean Hojo!" Everyone sweatdropped at Inuyasha's inability to remember Hojo's name. This was gonna be one odd journey. P.S: Everyone else already returned home through the well.

**Petal: I just realized that I typed up most of that. Oh well! I'll just make Copper do the next chapter!**

**Copper: So, you'd rather have me type it than you getting to go type, type, backspace, type, backspace, backspace, type? **

**Petal: ...That's cruel. Don't you have to type up your OCs on PokeSpe GX?**

**Copper: So lemme on already!**

**Petal: After we upload this. Review!**


End file.
